the_all_new_loud_housefandomcom-20200215-history
Hugh Jr Goes Bad
'''Hugh Jr Goes Bad '''is the 17th episode of The Loudest House! Next episode: Not A Loud Synopsis: When Hugh Jr gets influenced by Chad, he becomes very rebellious. This causes Lisa to stage an intervention with her friends and Hugh Jr's friends. Character appearances: * Hugh Lawson Jr * Chad McBride * Lisa Loud * Hugh Lawson * Alicia Lawson * Lonnie Loud * Pentrenellisytheniso Cosma * Athena Stewart * Ricky Miller * Roger Robinson * Howie Stewart * Cadde Cosma * David Miller * Darcy Homandollar * Foop Cosma * Goldie Goldenglow * Robert Miller * Riley Robinson * Lincoln Loud * Clyde McBride * Chandler McCann Transcript: On a fall day Hugh Jr and Chad were at school by their lockers. Hugh Jr: I am really excited for science class. Mr. Miller will finally teach us about chemical reactions. Chad rolled his eyes. Chad: I don't care! Hugh Jr: Well, you should. Besides, Mr. Cosma's our new math teacher. Chad sneered. Chad: Who? Hugh Jr: He's a friend of my mom. And we can't be late for class. Hugh Jr started to leave. Chad pulled him aside. Chad: Listen here, buddy. We don't need to go to class today. Hugh Jr: Are you crazy, Chad? Everyone knows you need a good education to get a good career. Chad: Lemme guess... Your mom told you that? Hugh Jr: Yeah! She's right about a lot of things. Chad rolled his eyes. Chad: Come here. I'll show you what real fun is... ~ ~ ~ Chad and Hugh Jr were at the mall in a candy store. Hugh Jr: I don't know about this... Chad: Watch and learn, my friend. Chad grabbed a Hershey's kiss on the display next to him and put it in his pocket. He walked out of the store. Hugh Jr caught up to Chad. Hugh Jr: Are you NUTS? You'd get in serious trouble for shoplifting! Chad rolled his eyes. Chad: Please. He ate the chocolate in his pocket and threw the wrapper on the ground. Hugh Jr was appalled. Hugh Jr: I don't believe this! Mom's friends, Robert and Riley would HATE that you littered like that! Chad: Who cares? Hugh Jr was seriously regretting being friends with Chad. Then he got an idea. If he was more like Chad, he'd be more equal to Chad. Hugh Jr: Chad, I feel I don't understand you. Chad: And? Hugh Jr: I want to be exactly like you. Chad: Now you're talking! Let's go lift the kayak at the nature store. Hugh Jr: Okay, okay. Hugh Jr didn't know what he was getting himself into. ~ ~ ~ 8 hours later, Hugh Jr was late arriving home. Lisa and Hugh were by the door and furious. Hugh: Hugh Lawson Jr. Lisa: What were you doing 3 HOURS late!? Hugh: Not to mention, we called your school! The principal said he hasn't seen you ALL DAY! Hugh Jr: So what? Lisa and Hugh gasped. Hugh Jr: Now later, rents. I got some new clothes from Chad. Hugh Jr left. Lisa: Oh no. I KNEW Chad was behind this! Hugh: Relax, Lis. I bet by tomorrow, Hugh Jr will be back to the sweet, smart kid we know and love. Lisa: I hope so... ~ ~ ~ The next morning, Lisa and Hugh thought totally wrong. Hugh Jr was in a rebellious looking ensemble - a leather jacket similar to Chad's, a dark tie, his hair dyed with blue streaks, and sunglasses. He went down and grabbed the whole pint of choco chunk ice cream. Lisa and Hugh noticed this. Hugh: You are NOT having that for breakfast. Lisa: And what are you wearing!? Hugh Jr: Relax, Lisa. Hugh. I do want I want. Lisa: NOT in this house you don't! Hugh Jr: Whatever. He left with the pint of ice cream. Lisa: Oh no. This is bad. Hugh: You're telling me! What are we going to eat for dessert tonight? Lisa: This is way bigger than the dang ice cream! I'm afraid I have to do yet another intervention. Unfortunately, the last one didn't work out... Hugh: Why? Lisa: Lana's STILL friends with Lucas, Marcus, Mike, and Gus. Hugh: Ah. ~ ~ ~ At school, Hugh Jr caught up to Chad. Chad: Lookin' sharp, HJ! Hugh Jr: You know it! Hugh Jr and Chad high fived. Hugh Jr: So, what trouble are we going to do today? Chad: We ditch for the day. I mean, who cares about learning, am I right? Hugh Jr: I guess. Let's go! Chad: Now you're talkin! ~ ~ ~ Meanwhile, Lisa was looking at her tracking app on her phone. Hugh Jr and Chad were leaving school and heading to the mall. Lisa: Ugh! I KNEW Chad was a terrible influence. I gotta call up everyone I know to speak some sense into that boy! Hugh: I don't see how that'll work. Lisa: Oh, it will. ~ ~ ~ Meanwhile, Hugh Jr and Chad were at the mall in the toy store. Chad: Watch and learn and see how a true shoplifter lifts. Hugh Jr: Okay. Chad grabbed a tiny robotic puppy dog and put it in his pocket. Chad: It's not that hard. Go on... Hugh Jr rolled his eyes and grabbed a pair of wireless earphones and put it in his pocket. Chad grinned evilly. Chad: Nice work! You're one of me now. Let's go. ~ ~ ~ Many hours later, Hugh Jr arrived home late. Chad was also with him. Lisa and Hugh was in the living room along with Alicia, Athena, Howie, Lonnie, Pentrenellisytheniso and Cadde with their parents, Foop and Goldie, Ricky and Roger with their parents, Robert and Riley, David, Darcy, Lincoln, Clyde, and Chandler. Hugh Jr: What's this? Chad: Yeah. And what is my DAD doing here? Lisa: You two boys are in for a surprise. Hugh: Allow me to explain. Your mother decided to stage an intervention about your trouble-making, Hugh Jr. And as for you, Chad. You should know that you can't get away with shoplifting for long. Chad was bewildered. Chad: Shoplifting? I-I-I did no such thing. Lisa: Oh yeah? Empty your pockets. Both of you. Hugh Jr and Chad emptied out both of their pockets. All the stuff Chad stole and the wireless earphones Hugh Jr stole ended up all on the floor. Clyde was shocked. Clyde: You are in such big trouble, Chad. After this intervention, you are so grounded. Chad rolled his eyes. Chad: Whatever. Lisa: And Hugh Jr. You should see what some of your friends have to say... Athena: Yeah. I hate to say it, but I've loved you a lot since the beginning of the school year. And now you're some rebellious punk! Howie: Not cool! Lonnie: And I've known you ALL my life. And I never thought you'd be this way. Ricky: And let's face it, you're the best friend I could ever ask for and I can't BELIEVE you'd listen to Chad of all people! Roger: Yeah. Chad is the definition of hoodlum. Chad glared at Roger. Roger: Well, it's true. Pentrenellisytheniso: And since moving here, you've made me feel welcome. But now you've become Chad - the one person who DIDN'T make me feel welcome. Cadde: And I never wanted to see my brother unhappy. Alicia: And you're the best brother I've ever had. You aren't a rebellious punk! I've always looked up to you. But now I don't think I can. Foop: Let's face it, Hugh Jr. You're a good kid. Being like Chad is not who you are. Goldie: Yeah. You're sweet, smart, and very helpful. Chandler: Yeah. I mean, if it weren't for Hugh Jr, I'd be on the streets by now. Lincoln: Actually if it weren't for your comic book selling, you'd be on the streets now. But Hugh Jr, you should NOT change for anyone. Clyde: Especially NOT for my son, who is in a lot of trouble now. David: Because you're great at being you. Darcy: Exactly. You're the only one who gets me. Hugh Jr: Actually - Robert: And you actually get our love of cooking. Riley: And each other. Unlike somebody we both know... Lisa: But most importantly, you're the best son I could ever have. Hugh: Yep. You are one of a kind. Hugh Jr started to cry. Hugh Jr: Okay, okay. I'm changing back. How bad was I? Lisa: Ehhhh, pretty bad. Hugh: Yeah. Everyone gathered for a big hug as Clyde was leading Chad out.Category:Episodes Category:Season 4